My Sad Life
by The-Vampire-Trish
Summary: Chapter 5 is finally up!LOTS OF S&S I SWEAR!!! R&R ! VERY ROMANTIC AND DESCRIPTIVE!!!
1. Bad Day?

My Sad Life  
  
This is my first fic so tell me if you like it I don't mind flamers cuz sticks and stones will break my bones but names will never hurt me. LOL ok on with my story of boredom.  
  
Sakura scrambles out of bed, and runs out the door chanting 'I'm not going to be late, I'm not going to be late'...  
  
'Shit, just made it,' she mumbled as she slipped into homeroom.  
  
"Hey," Tomoyo whispered (A/N: take into consideration that I'm not a great speller)  
  
(A/n: wait my computer has spell check!!! YAY! )  
  
"Guess what? Li told me he likes you," Tomoyo fumbled from her lips.  
  
"Really!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"No." Tomoyo laughed, Your to obsessed girl!  
  
-__- "Very funny Tomoyo."  
  
"Class I have an important announcement," the teacher began.  
  
The class suddenly shut up LOL  
  
"There's a dance this afternoon and everyone is free to go classes are cancelled!" the teacher yelled.  
  
The whole class became excited and everyone ran home to get ready ..  
  
Sakura, are you going to the dance ? Tomoyo asked gleefully.  
  
"No," Sakura growled.  
  
"Why not Tomoyo," asked in a sad tone  
  
"No one will go with me," Sakura cried.  
  
"The whole class would die to go to the dance with you Sakura don't be so down, moving away wont be that bad", Tomoyo said.  
  
Yah but I'll miss everyone, Sakura started to get teary.  
  
It'll be ok .. Tomoyo started but never finished because Sakura walked off.. 


	2. It'll Be ok

Chapter 2  
  
He He He!  
  
You wanted the next chapter here it is LOL  
  
^__^  
  
My Sad Life Part 2  
  
Sakura ran home tears in her eyes  
  
I have to tell Li but I cant ..  
  
Her life felt like it was over like it was missing a part of it , like she didn't feel whole  
  
She loved Li but her feelings were kept inside away from prying hands.  
  
When she arrived nobody was home Kero had gone out with Spinel Sun And Eriol for some apparent reason which she wasn't told  
  
But as she leaped upon her bed to weep some more, she heard a distant ring of a phone.  
  
"Hello," she answered in a still weepy voice.  
  
"Hi this is Li," the voice on the other end of the telephone..  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he heard her weep in the background.  
  
"Do you know?" he asked silently.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura blurted out.  
  
About me moving back home, he said.  
  
"No I didn't. Now my is day even worse; I might as well tell you that My family is moving to Hong-Kong because of my fathers new job and Torey's scholarship at Hong-Kong university, they don't even care about me." she cried.  
  
"Did you say Hong-Kong?" Li asked.  
  
"Yes," she weeped again  
  
You won't be alone then, Li said silently as he blushed over the other line.  
  
Why Sakura, asked innocently.  
  
"That's my Home Town." Li fumbled.  
  
"Sakura one more thing," Li said.  
  
"Are you going to the dance with anyone?", he asked  
  
"No." she said  
  
"Will you go with me?" he said as he once again blushed madly(A/N: To bad Sakura couldn't see him red in the face ^_^)  
  
"Will you go with me?" he rapidly asked.  
  
"Yes, but I have nothing to wear." she said.  
  
She quickly remembered Tomoyo's promise to make Sakura a beautiful Kimono for the dance.  
  
"See you at five." Li said as he hung up.  
  
HEH HEH HEH Cliff-hangers gotta love them Ill add More later he he he ^_^ im sooo evil ! 


	3. Torey Don't Interfere

Chapter 3  
  
My Sad life  
  
PART 3 !!!!!  
  
Yay!.. Ok I'm not much of a story writer I kind of got writers block ^_^  
  
Yah soo on with it then..  
  
Almost time for the dance .  
  
Madison ran over to Sakura's Carrying the beautiful kimono which was decorated with lovely cherry blossom patterns covering the entire dress.  
  
Almost 5:00 I'm going be late for the dance this isn't much of a surprise.  
  
'Stupid me,' Syayoran thought 'You ask her to the dance and you don't even have anything to wear, Damn it!'  
  
Sakura quickly undressed and slipped on the kimono.  
  
At the Dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: I got a New York Yankees hat it's my brand new thinking cap LOL)  
  
Sakura slowly made her way towards the school when all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice.  
  
Sakura where are you going squirt, Torey yelled.  
  
To the dance ,Sakura answered calmly.  
  
With who I may ask Torey asked.  
  
He glared at Sakura for a few moments until she replied.  
  
"Li Syayoran", she said , "and if you have a problem with it, then its your fault", Hmph! and she walked off  
  
"THE GAKI , OH NO NOT HIM!" Torey yelled, but Sakura didn't hear him.  
  
As she entered the school she blushed even though Li wasn't there. She hoped to confess her true feeling towards him.  
  
Li rushed out the door, with a Smart looking tux and tie on why did I even agree to this he wondered .  
  
Li took a shortcut and made it to the school, just a while before the dance would begin..  
  
"GAKI!" Torey screamed.  
  
"You're not going to the dance with my sister you Baka!"  
  
"Try and stop me!" Li said challenged him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will Sakura Reveal Her True Feelings, Will Li Be Pounded By Torey , Will They Ever Get To The Dance? Find out Next Chapter!!! I know another cliff- hanger it was the best I could do sorry ^_^ 


	4. Romance At The Dance

Chapter 4  
  
My Sad life  
  
PART 4 !!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm a little upset I just found out I don't own Card captor Sakura, Clamp does. BOO HOO!  
  
All right on with my Crap ass story.  
  
Li faced Torey angrily as with a swing of his fist gave Torey a BLACK EYE!  
  
Li at once was scared and ran into the school; Torey following Screaming GAKI!!!  
  
Julian caught up with Torey and questioned the bruise by his eye..  
  
Torey grumbled .. "The mother fucking Gaki."  
  
AT THE DANCE  
  
Li was stunned at Sakura's beauty, she looked radiant in her kimono  
  
She managed to mumble a hello as the walked hand in hand into the auditorium where the dance was held.  
  
They danced with friends and then Li and Sakura slow danced [a/n: I'm jealous@_@ Lucky son of a bitch.. Sakura]  
  
They mostly talked with friends though Sakura and Li were very red in the face when Madison declared that them slow dancing was a kawaii moment.  
  
Li gave his evil glare at Eriol and Madison¦  
  
They just grinned.  
  
When the dance was over Li walked Sakura home and they had a long conversation.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
Not again your thinking right ?? well I happen to like cliff-hangers so :P BLAH!  
  
Until next time Trish:)  
  
Don't forget to Read and Review then maybe check out my other stories .. 


	5. Lets Walk And Talk

My Sad life chapter 5  
  
My sad life part 5!!!!  
  
By : Trish.  
  
Disclaimer: want lint you got it clamp!!!! I have nothing and you better deal with that. And I don't own cardcaptors Clamp does DAMN YOU CLAMP!!!  
  
Lets Walk and talk.  
  
Sakura and Li silently walked down the street towards Sakura's house.  
  
"Li, thanks for taking me to the dance." Said an embarrassed Sakura.  
  
"It was no problem plus I enjoyed being there with you."  
  
Li and Sakura both blushed at that.  
  
In the meanwhile Torey was holding a raw steak to the eye Li had punched earlier.  
  
"I'll kill that Gaki if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
Li and Sakura kept walking being silent  
  
(maybe I over exaggerated when I said it was long talk.. ^_^)  
  
"When we move to Hong-Kong Sakura will you uh uh uh,"  
  
Li blushed vigorously. "Be my girlfriend." he stuttered.  
  
"Oh ok if you mean it." Sakura answered.  
  
"I Do." Li whispered.  
  
He walked her to her house and gave her a small kiss on the cheek..  
  
Good night Sakura, Sweet Dreams.  
  
She walked into the door utterly happy with what had just happened, her dreams had really come true.  
  
BWAHAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER FOR THE 5TH TIME BWAHAHAHAHA  
  
I'm might re-write all the chapters make them more descriptive so please R&R  
  
Prish 


	6. Chapter 6 NEW

My sad life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. Not Card captors, not a life. oh well.  
  
Chapter 6 is FINALLY UP Only ONE year later. I'm sorry everyone but even As I have aged, my punctuation and grammar has not improved. Lmao! Anyway enjoy this chapter.  
  
It was my birthday on Monday and I was supposed to get my guitar -_-; You suck Dad! But anyway, I'm probably going to finish this story as soon as possible.. and It won't be as immature as the chapters before. I've aged since then.. and I don't know if that is a good thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Sakura entered her house, closing the door behind her she let out a sigh of happiness.  
  
'I can't believe what a great night it's been.' She kicked off her shoes and ran upstairs ignoring Touya's screams of anger. "I'm going to kill that Gaki, and next time I see him I'll make him pay." Could be heard behind her closed bedroom door. Sakura hopped onto her bed, and changed into her pyjamas. She stretched out across her pink floral comforter and lay her head on her pillow.  
  
"Hey Sakura" a yellow teddy bear said hovering above her face. "KERO!," Sakura screamed, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" "Sorry." Kero muttered under his breath floating over to Sakura's desk. "But even guardian's get hungry sometimes." Kero mumbled curling into a ball in the desk drawer. "I'll bring you up a snack first thing in the morning." Sakura said with a smile. "Good. So how was your time at the dance?"  
  
"I had the greatest time at the dance with Syayoran!" Sakura beamed. "You went with the Gaki!," Kero shuddered, "Now I've lost my appetite." "Don't be such a sour puss, Kero." Sakura giggled and poked the sleeping bear with her index finger. "You can have food tomorrow, when your not as cranky." And Sakura climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Syayoran left the house it was already fairly dark outside; he leaped onto a roof and made his way across the rooftops to his home. 'I can believe I kissed Sakura' Syayoran thought proudly, "And I just want to kiss her, again and again." He smiled to himself and continued on his way home. When Syayoran finally reached his street, he hopped off the roof he was standing on, and onto the pavement below. He continued down the street and when he finally reached his home he open the front gate and strolled down the driveway to the mansion that lay before him. He knocked lightly on the door three times, and Wei answered it. "Hello Master Li, there is a bath prepared for you and your room has been straightened up, would you like to proceed upstairs, or do you wish to have a midnight snack first?" "No, I think I will just head upstairs, thank you for the offer though." Syayoran replied stepping inside and taking off his shoes. He walked slowly up the stairs every step taken he thought of Sakura. Her Auburn hair, her emerald green eyes, and her perfect smile. Everything about her drove him crazy. She smelled like the sweetest cherry blossom flowers, and her looks resembled that of an angel. 'Why can't get you out of my head Sakura'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think of this chapter.. I know its short.. REALLY SHORT But it's three in the morning and I'm really tired, so this is all your getting. I'm sorry if my spelling is still bad, but I got spell check, so it's all good. Anyway, you can review my story if you want, I honestly don't care. You can e-mail if you have an opinion, or leave me a review.. whatever, I don't care anymore..  
  
Farewell, Stay Evil. ~Trish~ 


End file.
